1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to electronic device management systems and methods, and particularly to a device providing display background rotation and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Since mobile electronic devices are often used as personal organizers, they frequently offer personalization capability, such as providing a display background program. For practical purposes, the display background program may provide a function that changes the display background of a mobile electronic device periodically. For example, if the mobile electronic device includes two images A and B, the display background program may rotate image A as a display background in the daytime, and image B as the display background at night. However, to rotate the display background according to other parameters of the mobile electronic device, the change must be made manually, such as, for example, to display an image captured in New York when the user is in New York.
Therefore, there is a need for a device and method to overcome the described limitations.